


Nice to meet you

by Evie007



Category: Big Hero 6, The Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie007/pseuds/Evie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where does a beginning superhero AI ask for help but one who has the most experience? And it doesn't hurt that he has dealt with human emotions a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that popped in my head, ignoring the different universes.  
> It should be expanded, just need to find the time to write. For now there is the beginning

It happened quite by accident, Baymax was searching the internet to understand how to better help Hiro and what happened to Tadashi, when he stumbled on an pattern that caught his interest. It was keeping track of who looked at files that contained information on Tony Stark's kidnapping and recovery from Afghanistan.   
The files itself told about how Tony became Ironman, and Baymax saved the information. It seemed like something that could come in handy when taking Hiro's plan to fight the man with the Kabuki mask. 

The moment that Baymax saved the information was when the pattern changed, where before it was just observing, now it was focused on Baymax' actions. It was a new experience for him and he send out the greeting that Tadashi programmed.

"Hello, I am Baymax, a personal healthcare companion." "Hello Baymax, my name is J.A.R.V.I.S"


End file.
